Un idiota enamorado
by yume25sora
Summary: Yamaken se ha enamorado de Shizuku . Pero ¿qué debe hacer para que un bicho estudioso como ella se enamore de él? Ya queda poco tiempo antes de que terminen las clases extras ¿Podrá hacer su jugada y conquistarla? (YamakenxShizuku)


**Bueno este es mi primer fic de Tonari no kaibutsu-kun**

**Y un nuevo desafió con Natsukikocchi**

**Me demore un poco**

**Pero espero les agrade**

**N/A: En esta historia Haru y Shizuku son solo amigos, ya que no tuve el corazón para borrar a Haru del mapa y hacer que yamaken este con Shizuku**

* * *

¿Por qué las cosas terminaron así?

Ella era completamente distinta a todas las mujeres que he conocido durante mi vida. Sería, inexpresiva, fría, pasada de moda, y una adicta a los estudios. Entonces, ¿Por qué diablos me he enamorado de ella?

No hay minuto en que su recuerdo no invada mis pensamientos. Haciéndome sentir estúpido, y sonreír como idiota sin razón aparente. Odio este sentimiento más que ningún otro, pero lo que más detesto es que todo esto se deba a "ella"

Mitzutani Shizuku. Mejor conocida como el _bicho estudioso_ por mis amigos. Y la mujer que dio vuelta mi mundo sin ni siquiera percatarse de ello.

¿Cómo la conocí?

Bueno, no fue un gran encuentro que digamos. Yo y mis compañeros de clase disfrutábamos aprovecharnos de un tipo llamado Haru. No es nada de lo que me sienta orgulloso, pero para ser honesto tampoco me avergüenzo de ello. El punto es que un día esa chica apareció y lo defendió.

Probablemente, ese encuentro hubiera sido insignificante para ambos, de no ser por esas condenadas clases extra, que se me ocurrió tomar en vacaciones. Y debido a esas vueltas del destino ella volvió a cruzarse en mi camino.

- Ah, Yamaken-kun ¿También vienes a las clases?- dijo ella al darse cuenta que me senté a su lado el primer día.

- Como siempre eres un bicho estudioso ¿No es así?- Le sonreí con arrogancia.

- Por supuesto, los estudios son lo más importante para mi- respondió sin despegar sus ojos del manual de estudios.

Desde ese día, desde ese momento, y sin darme percatarme si quiera hasta más adelante, quede atrapado en la telaraña de esa mujer.

Con el transcurso del tiempo, me di cuenta de lo interesante que era hablar con Mitzutani de las clases o distintos temas referentes a los estudios, por muy aburridas que parecieran las conversaciones.

Ella era racional, autosuficiente y rara vez sonreía. Pero sin duda, esa forma de ser tan particular fue la que me fascinó por completo.

Me sentía decepcionado cada vez que tenía que despedirme de ella, he intentaba inventar una excusa para pasar más tiempo juntos. Lamentablemente, ese tipo de trucos no funcionaban con una chica como ella. Por lo que solo me quedaba esperar con impaciencia el siguiente día.

Soy un idiota, un idiota enamorado.

.

.

Si tan solo dejara suelto su cabello, se vistiera con ropas acodes a su edad, y riera un poco más. Sin duda sería la mujer ideal, lástima que solo puede existir en mi imaginación esa imagen de Mitzutani, ya que alguien tan terca e indiferente es difícil de persuadir en cuanto a su imagen. Pero por mucho que me irritara su despreocupación física, estaba loco por ella.

Amaba su fina cabellera castaña, sus ojos marrones que no reflejaban emoción, y su blanca piel. Tanto que me resistía a tocarla cada vez que estaba a su lado. Sin embargo, el tiempo que me quedaba para verla ya estaba llegando a su límite.

- Si tan solo esa idiota tuviera un celular...-murmuraba fastidiado mientras abrazaba mi almohada, la noche anterior al último día de clases.

Sin esas lecciones extraescolares, no había razón para que volviéramos a encontrarnos. Quizás podría verla de vez en cuando en el local del primo de Haru junto a sus amigos, pero eso no era del cien por ciento probable. Debía buscar una forma de invitarla a salir de forma casual ¿Quizás como amigos? O inventando alguna excusa relacionada con los estudios para que aceptara sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Oh, que mal...- Murmuró Mitzutani un poco antes de que terminara la clase, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mi diccionario electrónico no funciona, y eso que ahorre tanto para cómpralo.

- ¿Hace cuánto lo tienes?

- Mmm…aproximadamente un mes.

- Entonces puedes hacer valer la garantía.

- !Ah! Tienes razón Yamaken-kun, en ese caso iré después de clases.

- Te acompaño- le dije sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

Mi oportunidad había llegado al fin. Fue difícil tratar de no parecer desesperado cuando le ofrecí mi compañía, pero afortunadamente logre mantener la compostura e, inesperadamente, ella acepto de inmediato.

Era el momento para hacer mi jugada.

Las calles estaban atestadas de gente, lo que me facilito el hecho de estar más cerca de ella. No obstante, Mitzutani desapareció de un rato para otro dejándome completamente desorientado. Aunque odie admitirlo, soy un completo inútil cuando se trata de direcciones, siempre me pierdo y termino tomando un taxi, ya que mi orgullo me impide rebajarme a pedir ayuda.

- Tch… tendré que quedarme aquí...- me dije entre dientes después de conseguir salir de la multitud- !diablos, esta era mi oportunidad!

Me quede un buen rato inmóvil esperando a encontrarla con la vista, sin embargo, vi a incontables personas pasar una tras otra, pero la chica de coletas no se apareció por ningún lado.

Probablemente fue sola al ver que no estaba

Mi ánimo decayó inmediatamente tras pensar en la posibilidad de que se haya ido, sin embargo, mi pesadumbre no duro mucho tiempo, sino hasta que escuche esa voz que tanto amaba llamarme.

- !Yamaken-kun! !Yamaken-kun!

- ¿Mitzutani-san?¿ Que haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido

- cuando voltee, no estabas así me preocupe y vine a buscarte. Haru me había dicho que tenías una mala orientación pero nunca creí que fuera de este nivel.

Después de decir aquello, suspiro exhausta y me tomo de la mano para continuar caminando. Sentí como los colores se me subieron al rostro como un idiota, e instintivamente retire mi mano avergonzado.

- !¿Q-q-que estás haciendo?!

- De esta forma es más fácil que no te pierdas ¿Acaso te molesta?

- N-no del todo...- tartamudee estúpidamente tratando de ocultar con mi mano la sonrisa tonta de mi rostro.

Realmente estaba sorprendido de cuan simple e insensible podía ser esa chica , pero solo pude aceptar su idea.

Mientras trataba de clamarme y contener el semblante alegre de mi cara, una pequeñas carcajadas llegaron a mis oídos. Supe inmediatamente de donde provenían, por lo que dirigí mis ojos incrédulos a Mitzutani quien me miraba risueña

- Jejeje…como creí Yamaken-kun es realmente encantador ¿No es así?- Rió Shizuku con la sonrisa más bella que había visto en mi vida, y seguimos caminando entre la multitud.

Probablemente es una pésima idea enamorarme de aquella chica pasada de moda y adicta a los estudios. Pero ¿Acaso estará mal intentarlo aunque sea una vez?

Probablemente me inscriba en las siguientes clases extraescolares para estar con ella, y esta vez la conquistare con todo lo que tengo. Mientras tanto, me conformo con caminar a su lado sintiendo el calor de su mano y haciéndole preguntas acerca de la primera guerra mundial para entretenerla durante el trayecto.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado**

**Porque en realidad no me acordaba de nada del anime así que releí el manga**

**Y en especial a ti Tsukiko, ya que me sorprendo de que hemos seguido tanto tiempo**

**(Aunque nos atrasemos siempre XD)**

**¿Algún comentario?**


End file.
